


God's can bleed too.

by Nan_BreadM



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Hurt Thor (Marvel), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Self-Harm, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_BreadM/pseuds/Nan_BreadM
Summary: The team notices something off with their fellow God of thunder. Are they able to figure it out before its too late?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Thor, Thor & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Thor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for self harm and suicidal thoughts.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  


  
Today was a really shitty day, in fact, it has been a shitty week. A snow storm has struck and everyone has been told to stay inside until told otherwise. Except for the avengers of course. Because its never easy for the avengers. Missions were rough in the snow and the team hated it.  
Tony couldn't see in his suit, Nat wished she has warmer clothes, Clint's bow froze up and he was literally useless, Steve got a cold one mission and infected everyone, Hulk hated snow and he showed it in battle. Meanwhile, Thor...

  
Thor didn't say much about it at all. Tony had been watching him these past few days, from the start of the week to the end of the week.  
The God of thunder seemed off, he wasn't smiling as much and those shiny blue eyes were dull and blank. Thor used to come down to the lab to give electricity for his experiments. But as of lately, he barely came down. He even missed on Steve's spars which was really weird. Maybe Tony was overreacting? It had been a long day after and all he wants to do is eat and sleep.  
  
  
The team was sitting at table in the common room, they were all too exhausted to cook anything but Steve (Bless his heart) decided that everyone needed something hot and he put on some tomato soup. Sadly, they only had canned soup but it still hits the spot.   
  
  
"Are you not hungry Thor?" Tony looked up from his bowl and glanced at Thor who seemed to be too interested in a dent in the table.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You barely touched your soup." And the Captain was right of course, The demigod's bowl was still filled with soup which has gone cold overtime.   
  
"I- Aye, It seems that I have lost my appetite."  
  
Tony frowned at that comment, Thor never lost his appetite. Thor was the person who ate a whole week's worth of food in one day. The God would eat all the poptarts and Bruce would have to buy five more boxes. The rest of the team must've been thinking the same thing because they had similar reactions to himself. Thor suddenly sat up from his chair and collected the nearest bowls next to him "How about I wash the dishes tonight?" He seemed to have avoided the gazes and took the bowls he collected into the kitchen.  
  
"Isn't it Tony's turn to clean up?" Clint sneered watching the God leave the table and go into the kitchen. Tony sent him a light glare and crossed his arms. "Thor seems to be handling it just fine legolos."  
  
"Help Thor with the dishes Tony." Nat used her icy gaze that could freeze any enemy or anyone. The billionaire didn't need to be told twice and begrudgingly collected the remaining bowls and trotted into the kitchen. He grumbled while placing his bowls next to the sink where Thor was scrubbing the dirty bowls with a scrubber. As Tony waited for his turn, he noticed the beginning of a red stripe on Thor's wrist.  
  
"Hey goldilocks, did ya catch your arm on something?-" Before he could finish his sentence, Thor jerked back and slammed into the kitchen counter. Sparks flashed everywhere as the bowl that he held dropped onto the floor and shattered. Little pieces of pot flew everywhere.   
  
Steve popped his head around the corner, his gaze landed to the mess on the floor and then to the two men. "Tony, Thor? Is everything okay?"  
  
Tony blinked in confusion as he watched his teammate cower away from him like a injured scared animal. In Thor's rush to get away from Tony, his sleeve was pushed up. Angry red lines were littered up the God's arm and stopped at his elbow. They were deep and fresh and some were bleeding and were trailing down his arm and onto the kitchen floor. Tony froze staring at the red bloody lines, he felt his stomach flip multiple times. Did Thor do that to himself?  
  
Steve must've spotted them too since his face showed instant concern. He slowly padded towards the frantic teammate holding his hands out as if he was trying to calm down a cornered animal.  
"Thor, you do know that we don't want to hurt you right?"  
  
  
Thor seemed to be embarrassed by what his friends have just witnessed and pulled down his sleeve quickly. He didn't want to seem weak to his teammates, he was supposed to be the strongest avenger not some weakling who couldn't control his emotions.  
"I am fine."  
  
  
"Bullshit!" The billionaire surged forward, he winced as he felt crunch underneath his shoes, he had forgot about the broken bowl. But that didn't matter at this moment. Thor was his priority right now.  
"Don't tell me that you're fine after what I have just seen." His anger was pushed aside as he lowered his voice.  
"Please just let us help you point break."

  
Steve finally got to his destination in front Thor. He was about to touch him but paused.  
"C-can I touch you Thor?"  
  
The God of Thunder wrapped his arms around himself but nodded shakily. He looked like a child who had been caught eating the cookies out of the cookie jar. Only if this was as innocent. Steve lightly touched Thor's shoulders and pulled him into his chest. Thor froze before melting into the soldier's embrace. He clutched onto the captain's shirt. As he trembled, loud sobs racked his body. Steve never thought that he would ever see the God so fragile and small. He clutched him tighter towards him and whispered soft words of comfort as if to protect him from whatever made Thor feel this way.   
  
  
The rest of the team were in the doorway watching the scene unfold, they must've followed Steve into the kitchen after hearing the noise. Tony didn't know how long they have been there but it didn't matter. They all felt their hearts shatter as they heard the sobs from the once loud, boisterous God. 

  
Steve glanced over his shoulder still clutching the distressed God's body. " Bruce, can you please get the medical wing ready?"  
  
Bruce opened his mouth but then closed it, he decided not to question what had happened and simply just left the room. It seems that Nat and Clint followed him out. They probably thought that Tony and Steve have had this handled.   
  
  
"Thor, I am going to move you downstairs okay?" Steve's voice was soft and caring as combed his hand through Thor's long, smooth, golden locks. "I'll be with you the whole way. I promise."  
  
Thor nodded slowly, his face still buried into Steve's now soaked shirt. His cries were silent now but tears still rolled down from his red, puffy eyes. As Steve guided Thor out of the kitchen, Nat came into the room with a broom. Tony expected to be given the broom but instead she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Don't worry about this, I'll clean this up. Go and check on Thor."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Go before I change my mind Stark."

  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  


  
Tony reach his designated floor and stepped out the elevator. In the doorway of the medical wing, the archer was leaning against wall. He looked like he would kill anyone who wasn't welcomed that entered the room. He gave Tony a nod while he walked into the medical wing.  
As Tony entered, he saw Thor laying on one of the med beds. He must've fallen asleep from exhaustion, he guessed it was from all the sobbing in Steve's chest. Bruce was wrapping Thor's arm with bandages while Steve was on the other side of Thor holding his hand tightly. Steve was always the mother hen of the group.  
  
Bruce sighed finishing up his work and looked down at Thor. He visibly bit his cheek like he was about to regret something.  
"Steve, I need to know if there is anywhere else where he has...Erm, harmed himself."  
  
  
Steve nodded and reached for the demigod's shirt, he hesitated before pulling it off. Small gasps escaped the three men as they saw what was underneath. More angry red lines appeared on his other arm and on his thighs. His stomach had thick, deep cuts. Thor must've been bleeding because there was smudged blood on his tanned skin. Some were fresh while others were faded pink stripes. Tony had hoped that those scars were battle scars and not past attempts. Steve had put a hand over his mouth and he could swear that tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. Bruce had green veins pulse at his neck, he took some deep breaths to try and calm down.

Steve rubbed smooth circles with his thumb on Thor's hand. "Oh Thor, why would you do this to yourself?"  
  
"Some of those cuts are deep, they're gonna need stitches. I would take Thor to the hospital but the weather looks like it isn't going to let up."  
  
Tony shook his head, "Why, why would he do this to himself?" As he repeated Steve's question, his voice cracked at the end of his sentence. He couldn't help it, his friend was suffering and he didn't know anything about it. Thor always seemed so happy and always cheered the team up. The fact that he was feeling way all the time, made the mechanic feel guilty.  
  
Everyone remained painfully silent and Tony couldn't stop the words flying about his mouth.  
  
"This isn't healthy! What if I didn't notice? One day he could cut too deep and could bleed out! Is this what wants? T-to die?  
  
"Tony, please-"  
  
"No Steve! You know this isn't right. We can't just ignore this like its nothing!"  
  
In the argument, Bruce had grabbed a medical thread and needle. "Tony, We can't force anything on Thor, we need to let him recover first."   
He carefully started stitching up a cut on the God's stomach. "We will ask questions later."   
  
Tony frowned deeply staring at the still form of Thor, this was all still unbelievable to him. He decided to pull up a chair next to Steve who looked sickened with worry. He has probably never seen anything liked this before, never mind his teammates. When Thor wakes up, he wants to make sure he doesn't wake up alone.   
  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>  
  
  
Thor looked around, harsh whispers surround him like sharks. Suddenly, cold greedy hands grabbed onto his arms and dug their nails into his skin. That familiar burning sensation came back, but it felt different. He wasn't the one making slices into his skin. He looked up to see Heimdall, his skin was a ashen grey and his eyes were completely white.  
  
"You will doom us all Odinson..."  
  
He struggled against the all seeing warrior, his eyes widened. It was the same vision, but something felt wrong.  
  
"I-I'm sorry-"  
  
"Sorry!? Sorry won't bring us back to life."  
  
Whispers got louder and harsher with each word, they felt deafening to his ears. Somehow the pain in his arms grew worse as than before.  
  
"You will kill us all Thor!"  
  
"Failure!"  
  
"God of destruction!"  
  
"Thor!"  
  
"THOR!"   
  
  
Pale blue eyes snapped opened. Thor's gaze was blurry at first but after blinking a couple times. Sweat coated his wounded body as he looked around the room he was in. The room smelt like cleaning products and he could hear the soft whirring of machines in the background. He slowly sat up on the uncomfortable bed that he was laying on. He wanted to leave but it seemed that his body was betraying at him, screaming at him for what he did to himself. Unwanted memories started to flood back to him, he started at the bandages and stitches that littered his body. He was shirtless which meant that his teammates had seen his weakness. His prison bars that kept him in his dark thoughts.   
  
"Thor?"  
  
Bruce was stood in the doorway holding a glass of water. The doctor looked like he hasn't slept in days which made Thor's stomach swirl in guilt. He wasn't worth their wellbeing, why didn't they just give up on him?  
  
In his thoughts, he didn't notice Bruce come towards him and place a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the hesitation in touch, as if he didn't want to touch him. Good, he didn't deserve any comfort. He was a failure of warrior, a god and teammate.  
  
"I'm glad to see you awake Thor," He pushed a stray hair off the demigod's face and moved it behind his ear. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Thor just shrugged weakly as he stared at the blinding white floor that looks like it gets cleaned every day. He didn't really know how to feel, he just felt nothing. "When am I able to leave? I do not want to stay here any longer."  
  
Bruce placed down the glass on a nearby table before sitting in a white plastic chair. They both sat in awkward silence before Bruce finally spoke up,  
"Thor, we need to talk."  
  
"Talk? There is nothing to talk about."  
  
"Look, Thor..." Thor looked up to stare at Bruce, his voice was soft and his eyes show a hint of worry. "I understand what you're going through. All you want is to close yourself off and not speak to anyone but its not healthy. There is nothing wrong with getting help-"  
  
"I don't need help!" The God of Thunder threw himself up from the bed which he regretted instantly as he felt the stitched pull against his cuts. But he was used to the pain and he didn't want to show anymore weaknesses. Lightning danced across his skin as he tried to stay strong.  
  
Bruce flinched, "Okay okay, You don't have to speak to me now. I won't force anything but you will have to speak to us eventually."   
He sat up and walked across the room, Thor thought that he scared him off before he came back with a bottle of antibiotics. He shook the bottle and a pill landed in his palm. He then grabbed the glass of water and offered it to Thor.  
  
"Take these every four hours, just come to the medicine wing if you need more."  
  
"Am I not able to take medicine myself? I am not a child."  
  
"I am just being careful Thor..."  
  
He just grumbled and snatched the glass of water and the antibiotic. He downed the medicine and slammed the glass onto the nearby table. Thor didn't wait for a response as he stormed out of the medical wing. The God was pretty sure that he wasn't even suppose to leave but he didn't really care. He didn't want to be looked down on like a child. Lightning danced between his finger tips as he stepped into the elevator.  
He needed to control his temper when he reached the main floor, he didn't want to cause another scene. He also needed to get to his room as quickly as possible, he had forgotten in his rage that he was topless. He didn't want the rest of the team to know his pain.  
  
As the elevator doors opened, he was excepting to be met with his team's never ending chatter but it was surprisingly quiet and bare. The only people that were around was the Captain's friend, Bucky? He thinks his name is Bucky, he never really spoke with the solider. He was sat on the couch watching Netflix. The other man was Sam, another one of Steve's friends. As Bucky's gaze landed on Thor, they widened and he shot up from his seat. Sam followed suit and muttered something. Thor couldn't hear what the falcon said because he bolted across the commons and into the main bedrooms. When he found that nostalgic hammer symbol, he crashed into the door and slammed the door shut. He let out a sigh of relief as he locked the door, no more unwanted visitors.  
  
As silence filled the air, it had settled in that he was finally alone. He glanced down at his body, he really needed a shirt. He went over to his wardrobe. He picked up a grey hoodie, he chuckled to himself. Years ago, he would've only worn his armour and cape. It was the suitable cloth wear in Asgard but he soon realised as he went to parties or public areas, he stuck out like a sore thumb. Thor carefully put his arms through the sleeves of the hoodie and zipped it up. It was comfortable and warm against his battered skin. Though, it wasn't the same warmth he felt when Rogers hugged him. Thor actually felt safe, safe from his harsh dark mind. Subconsciously, he wrapped his arms around himself and laid down onto his bed.  
  
Suddenly, a downpour of hail started hitting the window like bullets.  
This was the start of Thor's never ending nightmare.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>


End file.
